


Biscuits

by ShawniesMuffin_Hoe



Series: Peter and Harley [1]
Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Country Music, Kasey Musgraves, Kinda fluff, M/M, Other, everyones happy, mentions of Tony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe/pseuds/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe
Summary: Small town boy from Tennessee, Harley Keener doesn’t exactly like Tony’s loud music, so when he’s doing work in the lab he always makes sure to bring his earbuds with him. Peter gets a little nosey when Tony leaves and takes his music with him. Hence Peter learns the song Biscuits (ironically by being nosey), and also learns Harleys preference of music.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I convinced myself to write these after listening to country music because i’m in my feelings after reading a fic about them and the song Before He Cheats (Carrie is a fucking queen).  
So today’s song is Biscuits by Kasey Musgraves  
this isn’t long at all

**“If you ain’t got nothin’ nice to say then don’t say nothin’ at all-“**

Peter’s head snapped up, looking over at Harley who quietly sang to himself. He did it everyday, but today Mr. Stark left early with his music, but Harley hadn’t know since his own music was at a loud volume. So Peter listened to Harley sing (who wasn’t bad at all), trying to decipher the song. He’d definitely never heard it before, and he couldn’t quite tell if it was country since everything that Harley sang is country.

** “Just hoe your own row, and raise your own babies, smoke your own smoke and plant your own daisy’s, mend your own fen- HEY!”**

Peter snatched away Harley’s earbuds, raising an amused eyebrow. It took Harley a few minutes that no music played aloud, so Peter and who ever had decided to walk into the lab could hear his singing.

“Whatcha listening to, cowboy?”

Harley internally panicked, not because he was ashamed of his singing or country music, but because he thought that Peter would know who Kasey Musgraves is.

“Um, Kasey Musgraves but it’s only because my sister added the song to my playlist a while back, an’ I’m to lazy to delete it, an’ it kinda just stuck, an’ now i kinda know all the words, an’-“

Peter stopped Harley mid sentence, He had definitely been rambling so fast that he didn’t even say “and” right. He also didn’t notice the look of confusion on Peter’s face, simply because he didn’t know who Kasey Musgraves was.

But that’s not what Harley deduced first.

This was Peter, the boy who woke the whole apartment up from singing ABBA too loud. He wouldn’t care if Harley was listening to a musician that his home town would say was for girls.

“Can I listen to too?”

Hartley nodded and unplugged his phone, the sweet sound of a guitar and Kasey’s smooth voice sounded through the room. Peter moved his work closer to Harley and listened intently, noticing how Harley smiley slightly when he mumbled the hook.

Harley smiled even bigger as he sang the lyrics,

“**Pouring salt in my sugar won’t make yers any sweeter, pissing in my lawn won’t make yers any greene**r,”

Peter giggled at that, he liked the song.

Soon the song was over and a deep voice sounded through the room. The voice sounded kind of optimistic, and soothing.

“Whose this?”

Harley hummed, not looking up from the nanites. He listened to the voice, who was singing about a certain lesson that Harley took personally.

“Kane Brown, I don’t really say shit like this, but he’s not too shabby lookin’.”

Peter laughed and nodded. He made a mental note to go listen to both of the new artists’ music.


	2. Play It Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley didn't flinch when Tony gave him the classic "Stay away from my son" talk, and that was simply because he wasn't going to listen. Tony was right, he'd just be a distraction in Peter's hectic life but he'd be damned if he didn't dance with Peter just once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second work! of this series. I guess you don't really have to read the one before.   
Today's song is Play it Again by Luke Bryan.  
I definitely did not intend for this to have a plot ‘but here it is” :))

Tony marched out of the lab with his head held high, giving a seemingly innocent smile to his son that passed him.

Harley looked over at Peter's curly mop of hair that, he just wanted to card his hands through.

_'Peter has decathlon,'_

Then he locked eyes with Peter for a few seconds. Big doe eyes that held both the questions and the answers to the universe. He could stare at them forever

_'Spider-Man takes up most of his night life_,'

And his lips, pink and round, like the roses his mother forced him to go out plant every year. He just wanted to kiss them once.

'_School is his first priority, he can tell you that himself,'_

His body, the body he hasn't seen yet, but he's sure its smooth and beautiful. He could hold it all day.

_'His internship, takes up his afternoons unless he has decathlon practice'_

His mind that held enough acceptance for any and everyone, so open minded. I could talk to him all day.

_'And Pepper takes him with her on the weekends, for CEO studies. This isn’t a “I don’t want you near my son” speech, this is a “I don’t want my son to get hurt by hurting you” speech.’_

_ **Fuck that.** _

and

_ **Fuck it.** _

I believed every word he said, because Peter aimed to please so he’ll juggle all of those things and me until he can’t carry anymore, but damn it I just want him.

“Hey Harles, how has the new pro-“

I quickly cut him off, Mr. Stark was gone for at least the rest of the night and that gave us more than enough time.

“Pete, have you heard the song Play It Again by Luke Bryan? of course you haven’t, that was a stupid question. You probably don’t even know who he is.....”

Peter grabbed my arm, making me look down at him. The soft look he gave me made me summon enough courage to go through with my not-so-spontaneous idea. I smiled.

“I wan’t to tell you something but I can’t, so I hope you can feel it through this song.”

_ **I’m a distraction.** _

“FRIDAY, play Play It Again by Luke Bryan at medium level please!”

_ **If he catches what I mean by this, then it will break him.** _

She replied back before starting the song. The lights slightly dimmed thanks to FRIDAY herself.

_ **He didn’t deserve this. for me to do this.** _

I grabbed Peter, pulling him closely and started to move. Luke started to sing as I hummed along.

_ **But I continue anyway, because I deserve this.** _

“Soon as she sat down, I was fallin’ in love-“

I spun him out when the chorus started, and beamed at him. He flushed and came back, so we could start our dance again.

“Man you should have seen her light up!”

_ **He looked radiant, absolutely breath taking.** _

“She was like come here boy, I wanna dance, ‘fore I said a word she was takin’ my hand-“

_ **And boom!** _

When Peter spun back he leaned if for a kiss, but I quickly dodged it. He looked at me confused.

_ **A distraction.** _

_ **He doesn’t deserve this.** _

_ **He’s so pretty.** _

“I want to so bad Darlin; but I can’t. I hope you can forgive for that, and for this.”

I motioned around as the song faded out and the lights came back up.

_ **He was better off without me.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is really not gonna be a song story, more of a sob story.  
Don’t know if you can tell but the italic is what Tony said, and bold and italic are Harley’s thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: I have some senior babies who are family friends with Kasey’s family, I also have a friend whose uncle dated Miranda Lambert!  
The original song that I was going to write about was Play it Again by Luke Bryan. (which is definitely going to be next)  
If I decided to do a work about Tennessee traditions or something don’t get on my head, cause I’m from Texas and have no idea how other states work.


End file.
